A Glimpse Of Something New
by DmaWriter
Summary: Read and review please. Insight: Reba moves, tries something new. She finds it in...work?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't like anything had changed, she still was the same person she ever was, just with a little more of a story, a little more of a nightmare, a little bit of reality. She had a inner strength that not a single soul could match, not a single person could compare to. She lived peacefully, quietly and constantly, her music and family as comfort. But in her mind, something was missing, something that could make her heart whole...something real. For the first time she was determined to fill that gap, and leave the worries of those around her behind, if only for a little while.

Reba walked out of her cortege, the summer wind slapping at her face, and the faint coo of the birds ringing in her ears. Morning seemed to be her favorite time, a time when she could sit on her sun porch, and write...but today, it was different. Her mind seemed to be racing.  
She had moved away from Houston..back to her home town, and away from her God forsaken ex-husband and his mistress. She hated being around them, knowing everything that happened between them, everything she couldn't stop. She felt horrible for taking the kids away from their father, but she just could not longer stand the sight of him or...her. She would, however not stop her children from seeing their father, it wasn't their fault he was a dumb ignorant man.

As she sat waiting for Brock to come pick the kids up, she sipped her tea and sat silently thinking. He was taking them for the summer, back to Houston. She would miss them dearly, and couldn't begin to imagine what the summer cottage would be like without the bickering, or fights and tantalizing mockery between Kyra and Jake. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, knowing well that the summer would not spare her. She'd work as hard as ever, and hopefully find someone to take part in the sit com she was preparing to air. Just then Brock's van pulled up her drive, and she heard the murmur of the radio under Barbra Jean's voice, singing I will survive...and she hoped her children would.

"Hi ya Reba!" Barbra Jean stepped out of the van, then Brock shut off the ignition and stepped out. "Hello Barbra Jean..." Reba looked at Brock with a warning glance that he couldn't quite meet. Brock stepped onto the porch, then took a look over Reba's shoulder trying to see into the house, "uhm, Reba where's'-" Brock stopped as Jake came barreling out after him. "Daddyyy!!" Jake clung to his father, with not intentions of letting go just as Kyra stepped out of the door and glanced at Barbra Jean, who was waving frantically. Kyra looked to her mother.  
"I have to ride back...all the way back with scatter brain?" Kyra pointed a thumb at BJ, then sighed. Reba smiled inwardly, happy to know that her children hadn't taken any likin' to their new step mother.

"Well kids, whatta ta say? Shall we hit the road?" Brock picked up Jake and set him on top of his shoulders, then looked at Kyra, "well hunny you ready to hit the road?" Kyra looked at her mother then back at BJ who seemed pre occupied trying to catch something, "it's not the road I'll be hitting dad-" she kept a eye on BJ, "it'll be fruit-for-brains over there", she pointed at Bj, then looked at her mom.  
"I'll miss ya you know?" Reba pulled Kyra into her chest, as Kyra tried to speak Reba hugged harder, once she let go, Kyra stepped back as if another hug meant her life. "I'll miss you too mom," Kyra picked up her bags then kissed her mom good-bye and waved once she was seated in the van.

"Well Reba, whatta gonna do with yourself all summer long without the imps keeping ya goin?" Reba kept an eye on Kyra and blew her a kiss, then said as if to no one in particular, "oh, I'll manage", she looked up at Jake, "you be good hunny...and listen to your daddy and-" she paused then swallowed her breath, "...and Barbra Jean." With that she gave Jake a hug and kiss, and before she knew it, they were headed down the drive.

She stood there a moment, then realized she was alone...she went inside and began to make some calls. She had a job to full fill and now that she had no children to worry about for a couple months, she could finally find the Tommy for her sit-com. She sat there then said aloud..."my sit-com" and with that she began her search.


	2. Chapter 2

Reba walked into Gren's Studio, and looked around waiting for Bill to show up any time. She walked past the front desk, and said hello to Janette. "Are you having any luck finding your Tommy Reba?", Reba turned around then smiled lightly, "that's what I'm waiting on Bill for..." she walked back, and leaned on the front desk, "I believe to day may be my lucky day." Reba then knocked on the desk.

Janette was about three years younger than Reba, but her chain smoking aged her more. She was nice and had been working in the studio for as long as Reba could remember, and was always closely involved and interested on up-coming sit-coms. She seemed to enjoy working with the crew, and hanging back just admiring the actors from afar. Janette smiled then, and pointed past Reba, "look who has showed up" Reba turned around. "Well, well, well howdy Bill!!" Reba stood up and smiled broadly. Bill walked over and embraced Reba, and kissed her cheek then frowned, Reba looked confused, "what's wrong Bill?", he looked around her, "where are the children?..." she had to smile. She knew Bill cared for her, he'd always been like a father to her, but she admired the fatherly figure he'd been to her kids since she left Houston.

"Their with their father" Reba said to Bill, bringing him out of his gaze, "they'll be vistin' him till the summers over," Bill looked hurt by the fact, but then smiled, "well they have a right to go see him, I'll just miss them, that's all." Reba slapped his arm playfully, "and what am I? Chopped liver?" Bill crinkled his nose, "oh no, no, Reba, I hate liver" with that he linked his arm through hers and they walked down to his office, she waved a good bye to Janette, and she waved back.

They walked into Bill's office, and Reba took a seat in the plush black reclining chair she had purchased two Christmas's ago for him. He say behind his desk twiddling his thumbs then spoke. "Well Reba, where shall we begin?...we have enough reviews to go over and keep us occupied for hours." She took a hold of the manilla folders to the left of Bill and quickly shifted through them, "well, we'll begin" she closed her eyes and grabbed a random folder, "we'll begin here" she held up a manilla folder, and a photo fell from it, she looked at it, then crinkled her nose... "well. Uhm that's not what I envisioned Tommy looking like..." she tossed the folder in the trash.

They had been looking through folders all evening, and it was nearing seven o'clock. "Well Reba, find anyone interesting?" she was frustrated, and looked down, "no, not quite" she sat back and rubbed her eyes. "Maybe your too picky" Bill smiled as he said it. He picked up another manilla folder, and stopped. This man was good looking, definitely a Tommy, and it said he had the acting experience, and humor... "Uhm Reba, take a look at this", she sat up and took the folder, a photo fell to the ground she picked it up, and had no words. Then said, "this is him, our Tommy."

She smiled to herself as she walked out of Gren's, she had found her Tommy, and oh was he going to be surprised to get a call from her the next morning...question was, was it just his profile that caught her eye?


End file.
